theninjawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Puppet Master
Special information Class Features: All of the following are class features of the Puppet Master. ' Weapons and Armor Proficiency:' Puppet Masters are proficient the club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, and quarterstaff, but not with any type of armor or shield. Art of Puppetry (su): The primary means of fighting for a puppet master is through, of course, his puppets. There are many kinds of puppets that one can control, but all follow the following principles: * Puppets are considered separate entities, with their own speed score, saves, hit dice, ability scores, etc. * Puppets are Constructs with their own HP. * Puppets are not self-animated, and must act on the Puppet Master’s initiative. They do not take actions themselves, but rather the Puppet Master uses his actions to control the puppet. * For example, Puppet A is 30ft from a goblin. The puppet master wishes to attack. His puppet has a 30ft move speed, so he spends a move action to move the puppet 30ft. He then spends an attack action to attack using the puppet. * Gaining control over a puppet requires an activate action which you will spend chakra points to animate the puppet using Chakra Strings . * Attacks are resolved using the Puppet Master’s BaB + the Puppet Master’s dexterity bonus + any special bonus the puppet might have as a result of upgrades. * Attack damage is based on the weapon equipped to the puppet plus the puppet’s strength, if it applies. * Chakra String are not visible and cannot be stopped by solid barriers. It has a range equal to Medium range (100ft + 10ft/level). * Puppets may possess their own feat, such as those that are part of the base model. * A puppet may be proficient with a weapon the Puppet Master is not proficient with, as the puppet has been adjusted and fine-tuned to counter any awkwardness in wielding that particular weapon. * A Puppet Master can control a number of puppets at any time, the amount of puppets able to be controlled is equal to his Intelligence modifier. However, a Puppet Master must choose which puppet is his "main" puppet for the encounter. All other puppets have the ability to make only one move action per round. * A Puppet Master possesses one puppet at first level, typically given to him from his teacher. However, they can craft more using the Craft (Puppet) skill. Puppets are complex devices, and crafting even a basic model is a DC 20 craft check. Use the following table to determine the price of crafting the body. * As a Puppet Master gains levels, they gain the ability to craft larger and smaller Puppets. The added bonuses gained from different sizes is included on the following table. * ''''Repair Light Damage (sp): At level 1, the Puppet Master gains the ability to repair some of the damage his puppets take in combat. He gains the ability to cast Repair Light Damage three times per day. Light Damage is 10% of the Puppets HP. Animate Rope (sp): At level 2, the Puppet Master gains Chakra Strings as a free jutsu/feat. The Animate ropes can not be broken and do not to be concentrated on by the puppet master each turn. However casting Chakra strings to animate the puppet is an activate action that requires a Concentration check. The Concentration check will determine how much Chakra is used to hold the strings for the majority of the battle. Defensive Block : At level 3, a Puppet Master learns how to use his puppet to block attacks that would have hit himself. A puppet currently being controlled by the Puppet Master must be in an adjacent square to the Puppet Master. Blocking an attack is a reaction that costs the Puppet Master a move action in his next round. The Puppet Master must indicate that he is using Defensive Block when an opponent declares an attack against her but before any attack roll is made. . If the attack is great enough to overcome the puppet’s Armor/Endurance but not the puppet master’s, the puppet is still struck by the attack. Repair Moderate Damage: At level 5, the Puppet Master gains the ability to repair some of the damage his puppets take in combat. He gains the ability to cast Repair Moderate Damage three times per day. His caster level equals his class level. Moderate damage is 25% of the puppets full hp. Summon Puppet (su): At sixth level, a Puppet Master learns how to store his puppets in scrolls covered in arcane runes. These scrolls cost a negligible amount but add tremendous value to the Puppet Master, as he can carry an army of puppets with him. As a full round action, a Puppet Master may unfurl the scroll, summon up the puppet, and gain control over it. Placing a puppet into a scroll takes an hour of preparation and the expenditure of 10gps per size category of the puppet above or below Medium size (so placing a Colossal puppet inside of a scroll costs 40gps). Puppet Senses (su): At level 7, a Puppet Master gains the ability to see through his puppets. As a standard action, a Puppet Master may initiate this ability. For as long as the Puppet Master wishes, he sees through a puppet he is currently controlling. Changing to another puppet’s vision is a standard action. Puppet Masters can see through puppets that lack eyes, as the magic is strong enough to enable simple sight through them. A Puppet Master also gains the ability to hear through his puppet, following all of the rules as the Sight ability. Hide in Puppet : At level 9, the Puppet Master gains the ability to conceal himself inside of a puppet, granting himself total cover. He may control the puppet he is concealed within, and thanks to his Puppet Eyes ability, can see through it as well. Any spells he might be able to cast while outside of the puppet are castable while residing within one. For all intents and purposes, he uses the puppet’s Strength and Dexterity scores. Only a puppet at least one size larger than the Puppet Master may be hidden within. Speak through Puppet : At level 9, the Puppet Master gains the ability to speak through their puppets. As a standard action, a Puppet Master may initiate this ability. For as long as he wishes, he may speak through a puppet he is currently controlling, and he can alter his voice to his liking (granting a +4 circumstance bonus on Disguise checks). Changing to speak through a different puppet is a standard action. Even those puppets that lack a mouth may be spoken through, although it is often more hollowly and unnatural sounding. Living Puppet : At level 10, the Puppet Master gains the ability to control living creatures as if they were his puppets. The living creature may make a will save (DC 10 + ½ Puppet Master’s level + Puppet Master’s Int modifier) or be controlled like a puppet. This save may be willingly failed. A living puppet acts much like the Puppet Master’s normal puppets, except that it may cast spells (if any), use its own base attack bonus in place of the puppet master’s (unless it is unwilling), and adds their strength bonus to attacks in addition to the Puppet Master’s dexterity bonus. For example, the Puppet Master finds that his own puppets are useless in a fight, due to lacking enough Strength to deal damage to a foe. The party’s clumsy Fighter has far greater strength, but much lower dexterity, than the Puppet Master. So the Fighter willingly fails her save and becomes a Living Puppet for the duration of this fight. Using her BaB combined with her strength and the Puppet Master’s guiding hand, she is much more easily able to land blows on the enemy. Because both are working together, the Living Puppet also gains a +2 dodge bonus to AC (this does not apply to unwilling targets). The Puppet Master can control only one Living Puppet at a time, which can have no more than twice the Puppet Master’s level in Hit Dice. This lasts as long as both are willing (or if the Living Puppet is unwilling, as long as it continues to fail its save, which is made every round). Repair Serious Damage'At level 11, the Puppet Master gains the ability to repair some of the damage his puppets take in combat. He gains the ability to cast ''Repair Serious Damage three times per day. His caster level equals his class level. '''Self-Puppet (Partial) (ex): At level 15, a Puppet Master learns how to add puppet components and upgrades to himself. He gains the following: Weapon Slots: 1 keeps his own ability to wield weapons, however Offensive slots: 1 Armor Slots: 1 Defensive Slots: 1 General Slots: 2 Corpse Puppet (su): Perhaps the most potent, feared, and pungent ability of the Puppet Masters is gained at level 16: the ability to transform fresh (or otherwise unrotted) corpses into puppets. The creature whose corpse is used cannot have more than twice the Puppet Master's class level in Hit Dice. The cost to create one of these puppets is twice the cost of an ordinary puppet, although the upgrades are the same price. For example, a Colossal dragon would cost 16,000gps to convert to a Corpse Puppet. These puppets have a number of advantages over normal puppets: --Corpse Puppets retain all exceptional qualities and attacks. --Corpse Puppets retain all movement modes it had in life. --Corpse Puppets retain its native Strength and Dexterity scores, and are not modified as per Table 1-2 when created. --Corpse Puppets become Constructs with the Living Construct subtype []. Their DC to crafting the living puppet are equal to 10 + the Puppet Master’s Int modifier (as their sturdiness is based on how well their conversion was made). --Their Hit Dice changes to match that of a normal Puppet: a number of Hit Dice equal to the Puppet Master’s class level. --The Puppet Master decides at the time of conversion which of the three basic types the Corpse Puppet is to become. Self-Puppet (Full) (ex): At level 20, a Puppet Master learns how to convert his entire being into a self-animated puppet. His entire body is replaced by a puppet, and he gains the following: --His type changes to Construct (Living Construct). --His size does not change. --His Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution do not change. Weapon Slots: 2 Offensive Slots: 2 Armor Slots: 2 Defensive Slots: 2 General Slots: 4 Category:Classification Category:Creation